Again
by EternalRoses
Summary: A country's life span is a very long and lonely one, yet they're still human, attachments are only Falling in love, saying goodbye and death were all just part of a They meet in Ancient Japan, back when he and the world were still new, back when she was a proud kunoichi and if Fate allowed it, they would meet


**So…I know what all of you are thinking, what the hell is taking me so long to update and why I'm a writing another story?**

**Answer: In all honesty, I really wasn't all that into Bleach and Naruto for a while I really did just lose interest, that and my laptop went berserk and I had severe whiplash after going on a roller-coaster. I'm slowly getting back into it, but my mind has been swarming with so many ideas!**

**As for why am I writing another crossover, well it's just an one-shot that I really needed to get out of my system, plus I need to get back in the rhythm of writing, so I felt that it wouldn't have been fair to just write on whim, a crappy chapter for my stories just for the sake of updating, I rather write some crappy one shots, because I really need to organize my stories because currently I don't know where they are heading.**

**As for why the crossover is what it is… I blame plot bunnies, and I'm pretty sure there are stranger crossovers.**

**Okay. Enough excuses. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or Hetalia**

* * *

It was not out of the ordinary for nations to become attached to people, much less a single person. Their lifespan was usually a long but lonely one, and they really were only human despite their unique attributes.

They were personifications, they embodied their nation and represented the very essence of their people, and as long as their country thrived and lived, so did they. Some countries lived and others crumbled, it was almost like immortality.

Every country thus far, had been alive for a considerable amount of time and they each had their own histories and stories, experiences and tragedies. In a life filled with alliances, treaties, wars, betrayals, unions, separations, and broken and forgotten relationships with each other, sometimes the only person one could trust was one's own people.

And it was only natural for them to grow attached.

England would always have his monarchs, but he would always fondly recall Elizabeth I.

France would always love and mourn Jeanne.

Alfred remembers Amelia and every President of his.

Ivan thinks of his cunning Catherine, but falters when he hears Romanov.

Gilbert stares off into forever with the slightest smile when he reminisces about the old glory days with Fritz.

Roderich plays Maria Theresa's favorite song.

Antonio recites the old prayers he had said alongside Isabella and the ones he made for Joan.

Romano smirks with pride when it comes to his beloved Mafia.

Ludwig and Feliciano, can't help but flinch when they hear Hitler and Mussolini, but always recall their poets, musicians, artists and their golden age.

* * *

Kiku sits backs and listens, yet never responds when they ask who he treasured.

They inquire about emperors, generals and geishas.

He quietly laughs.

But he never answers.

Of course there were many people who he has created memories with in his history and he did and always would look back on them with endearment.

But…they would never really hold such a place in his heart than _her._

_Those_ were the memories he would remember with the most tenderness and affection.

Those were the days he longed for the most.

* * *

Sakura Haruno

* * *

She wasn't famous, and would therefore never go down in books nor would she ever be a historical figure of his.

And Kiku was perfectly alright with that, he wanted to be selfish, to be the only one who knew, he didn't wish to share her with the world. What they had, would only ever be between them.

In the era where ninjas were very real and not the subject of shows and films, there was Sakura.

His beloved pink haired kunoichi.

He remembers everything.

Her light pink hair, as lovely as the flower she was named after, her namesake. Her green eyes like fields in spring, pale moon skin, her favorite black gloves, and her penchant for sweets, her voice, her temper and the way danced when in combat.

Everything.

* * *

They meet when he's injured, shoulder caught by a stray arrow. Without asking questions as she stumbles upon him, and with a small smile heals him.

And for once in a very long time, he feels his heart expand.

* * *

She loves flowers, and she always enjoys coming to his garden, especially the koi pond, she says the water relaxes her.

He's not entirely sure what he'd call their relationship, but he doesn't care, she's kissed his cheek and he's held her hand, and while he's never really been big on affection, he doesn't mind when it comes to her.

Walking up behind her, she's a few inches smaller, she giggles when he wraps his arms around her waist, escaping she runs to the pond. Setting his katana down, he goes after her. He finds her with her feet dipped into the cool water, hand gliding over the water's still surface skimming over the spotted fish. Gazing down upon her she's wrapped in silky pale colors, he loves it when she puts on kimonos, it make her look so soft compared to her battle gear, not that he minded those boots or skirts…

He sits down next to her, she lays her head on his lap and he strokes her hair.

It's a moment of bliss.

* * *

Civil war rages within him, and she's there fighting. He's always worried but he believes in her skill, that and he was preoccupied with making sure no other countries took advantage of his chaotic state.

They always managed to find each other after a battle.

She runs and clings to him, sometimes she cries, and sometimes she doesn't.

* * *

One day, he finally blurts out that he loves her, she tackles him with a grin, and they kissed for the first time.

It's fleeting but precious.

But at that moment, he truly is happy.

Nothing could stop them.

* * *

And then, she was taken away from him. Ripped apart by fate.

* * *

It was something that always hung in the tiny crevice of his mind; death.

She was human, as was he, but she wasn't like him, eventually she would have died but, he never wanted to think that far, he had always hoped that it'd be of old age quietly at peace or that he would have found a way…

But in times of war he fretted even more, death was a clingy and greedy shadow.

A major battle had ended, but he couldn't find her. He ran and searched.

And then he freezes, because he spots her glove, he stomach clenches as he frantically follows the trail of blood, into the forest, into a clearing.

His organs violently twist as he sees her slumped against a tree, her torso dyed a sickening crimson. As he cradles her in his arms and tries to in vain put pressure on the gaping wound. He begs and pleads to every god he's heard of and whispers that everything would be alright.

Yet, he knows that it's in futile, as does she.

And so she smiles, that smile that always made his heart flutter, she gently places a hand on his cheek, wiping the tears he wasn't even aware that he was shedding and ever so softly whispers,

"I'm so sorry Kiku, don't cry, please, I want to stay but…"

A rattling cough interrupts her as it shakes her petite frame, blood dripping down the side of her mouth, making her seem all the more fragile.

She starts again, "but, I'm too tired all of a sudden."

Her hand slowly relaxes and her eyes are struggling to keep open, "I hope we can meet again, so then we could… so that we could go back to the garden, b-back to the pond …you…and …I…"

All he could do was nod as her hand went limp falling to her side, her body stilling, her eyes forever closing, her smile still in place. She looked so serene, so heart achingly beautiful.

He wishes her a sweet sleep as he brushes his lips against hers for the final time.

* * *

He buries her under a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

Then centuries pass. He never forgets.

* * *

He and Alfred stroll in Tokyo, passed all the towering buildings, bustling traffic and crowded streets.

They never get to finish their conversation as Alfred races towards the nearest McDonald's, with an amused look Kiku trails after him.

Before he could reach the door, he stops, out of the corner of his eye he notices a spot of pink, whipping around it feels like those many romantic films Taiwan insist he'd watch.

There she was standing by near a crosswalk waiting for the light to change, wearing a uniform, book bag in hand.

His knees feel weak and he stares as she crosses the street, a blonde girl about her age pushing past the throng of people, yelling "Damn it Sakura, how could you just leave me behind!"

Automatically, his legs walk towards her direction, he silently thanks every god, he then 'accidently' bumps into her, her bag falling to the ground, and with a small smile he helps her.

* * *

**And with this, I have successfully eliminated a plot bunny! **

**I have a crap load of ideas, all about Sakura, crossovers with FMA and Code Geass and AU's… Damn you plot bunnies…damn you. So tell what you think about those.**

**P.S. If you didn't read my first A/N, you should…**

**REVIEW: tell me what you think! I really would appreciate it, it'd be a great motivation to get my mojo back! (Ha! I just said mojo…)**

**Random thought: Anybody else watch Attack on Titan! I love it! If you haven't seen it, please do!**

**2****nd**** Random thought: I need to start watching Hetalia: The Beautiful World! **

**Bye! =D**


End file.
